I Am Dragon! Hear me Roar?
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Elliot/George Elliot is an un-Changed Dragon, but he doesn’t know that. Someone from the SVU knows about Dragons, being shocked to find them at the central CSI-NY. There are more, but this story is just about a few of them. Based on TiffanyF's world.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "I Am Dragon! Hear Me… Roar?"

**Pairings:** Det. E. Stabler/Doc. G. Huang

**TV Series:** Law & Order – SVU containing bit of CSI-NY, with a touch of CSI-Miami (only in relation to The Dragon Chronicles), perhaps a tangent into "Bones"

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order plus all other TV series mentioned within this story belong to the creators and geniuses that first had the guts to put them on the air. I make no money from this and in no way is this story copied from any other.

This story is not based on any actual events, although parts may be inspired by news stories that exist in the world. I am researching for earlier inspiring cases rather than recent ones in order to prevent anyone from feeling violated by any possible similarities.

-----

**Inspiration:** "The Dragon Chronicles" by Tiffany F. I acknowledge her genius for coming up with a unique species to "our" human world and the storyline that it follows. It is a huge **x-over** that involves: CSI, CSI-Maimi, CSI-NY, NCIS, Supernatural, Numb3rs (& possibly more).

If you need to know history for this story please look to her wonderful series called "The Dragon Chronicles" found at either of the following links (remove the spaces to get to the link): w w w . cath and nick . com / csi-f / viewseries .php ? series id=6 **OR** w w w. squidge .org / ~peja / cgi-bin / series. php? Series id=306 .

I don't expect it to be linked to her "Chronicles", but understand that this _is_ related, but _is_ considered AU (alternate) to her fantastic universe. There will be mention of the Dragon Communities that she has created (Maimi & the NYDC, maybe a touch of LA), but again I must be clear that this story is AU to Tiffany F's original tale.

This story is written with the permission of the author of "The Dragon Chronicles".

-----

**Summary:** Elliot is an un-Changed Dragon, but he doesn't know that. Too many things have happened in recent years and the most prominent, DIVORCE. Someone from the SVU knows about Dragons and he was quite shocked to have seen them working as part of the central CSI Unit of New York, a familiar consultant doesn't know how his life will change because of it.

----------

Chapter One

----------

"_In the criminal justice system, sexually based crimes are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories._"

(Voice of…) Dr. George Huang, FBI Profiler Consultant (…i…)

----------

Detective John Munch was surprised to see Dragons in New York. Well, truthfully they were working for the main CSI Unit of New York, helping the humans and solving cases. He was just surprised that they were helping humans, because from some of the things he had read, they weren't apt to be social or helpful.

However, he wasn't surprised to know about them because his family had a vast underground library hidden in the '_sticks_' somewhere in Athens, Maine (…ii…).

It was something that he'd inherited from his grandfather when he was a child. A tradition that began a very long time ago with his four times great-grandfather. That man had collected many works from around the world and charged his family to always maintain and preserve it or else lose everything.

Fortunately there was always someone in the family that loved books and knowledge, plus anything to do with the written word. Munch inherited the library directly from his grandfather because father and father's brothers were not interested in it.

His uncles' children had no interest either, except maybe for the potential income from selling the older works. They were all more interested in capturing "The American Dream" then in preserving their four times great-grandfather's quest to preserve knowledge.

His own grandfather was uncanny and had actually used most of his meager income to create a building that had modern (for the time) environmental controls for the books. He was a very smart man because he was partially an engineer and partially an electrician. He knew what he wanted and went for it.

Munch had loved the private instruction that he received at the hands of the old man. The library was a thing of marvel and therefore it took some time for John Munch to come to terms with most its contents and find a balance of reading and learning versus his daily working life.

He wanted to be useful and didn't want to live his entire life in that basement. His grandfather understood the need to be a 'working man' so he encouraged John to find his own niche in the world, but to always remember the legacy that he had been given charge of.

He booked his time off selectively for this weekend in order to return to that wondrous house with its basement secret. He needed to brush up on his knowledge because now it seemed that there was a rash of Dragons around and in _his_ city.

Seems like that internationally sensational story on news was true and that a Dragon had been spotted in Seattle. Actually more than one, if the reporters were to be believed because they had reported that there was also a black one in the same area when the red one was spotted.

He was currently driving on the I-95 and heading towards West Athens, Maine. He needed his books and seriously needed them now.

Thoughts were whirring about in his head and they had nothing to do with the current case that they had been working on non-stop for three days now. They all needed a break and had taken their time off at different intervals in order to be able to come back to it with '_fresh eyes_'.

However, his thoughts were now turned to one of his colleagues and friend. Detective Elliot Stable has been exhibiting the signs for a while now. It looks like he is an un-Changed dragon. That's one of the main reasons that Munch was heading towards the country.

"Might have been an added factor that contributed to his divorce," he mumbled to himself out loud. "I wonder why I'm noticing the un-Changed ones now. Maybe because once I see one I can tell that there are others."

He didn't believe that anyone from his own family were ever part of a Dragon Community because the journals that he had access to were very clear on that point. His many times great-grandfather was an outside observer, books were his thing, the collecting and preservation of them.

Munch shook his head when he pulled off of the I-95 and began onto another side road leading towards Athens, Maine. His grandfather must have had a strange sense of humour to locate that house and farm on an off shoot dirt road from a main road named, "Hole In The Wall." (…iii…)

He snorted and shook his head again. "Doesn't _that_ just tell us something?" He muttered sarcastically.

He seemed prone to speaking to himself when alone, but in this case it was justifiable. Dragons were now fact and not fiction, as he had always believed. It was turning his mind and his clear-cut, paranoid life upside down.

-----------

Odafin "Fin" Tutuola didn't know what was bothering his partner, but he knew well enough to let the man go away for the weekend without complaining. Not that he was a complainer, but sometimes it was nice to get an explanation. It wasn't like they were that busy at the moment, but then again things have been known to change on a moment's notice in their Unit.

'_Special Victims_', he thought. '_Why'd I ever choose this after Narcotics?_' Some days were just more depressing rather than rewarding.

His partner had left for the weekend saying that if he needed to talk about anything to call him on his cell phone. "Absolutely anything out of the ordinary," Munch demanded. "Promise me that you'll call."

Fin shook his head at that because there has never been an occasion for him to call his partner on a day off. He didn't believe that it would happen at all.

'_It was strange for him to insist on it though,_' he thought. '_Like he wouldn't be pissed to have his weekend interrupted._' He was looking out of this squad room's windows. It was a depressing rainy day on top of everything else.

No Munch there to relieve the tension building up in the office due to the fact that Stabler had been assigned to a case that involved babysitting the Fibbie (FBI) Profiler, Doctor George Huang. It was funny to watch them together though.

'_Sexual tension between those two has always been high,_' he thought to himself, amused at the back and forth looks and semi-posturing between the two men.

-----------

Doctor George Huang was not pleased to have been ordered to have a bodyguard with him for his personal rounds. He did have patients that required '_special attention_', but to have that Neanderthal moron with him was just asking for trouble.

Truthfully he didn't hate the man, but Detective Elliot Stabler could try any man's patience with the methods he used when interrogating a suspect. '_He's too rash and physical,_' he thought. '_Honestly, though I'm kind of glad that he's with me for tomorrow's patient._'

There was one patient that always made him slightly uncomfortable and it was quite unnerving every time he had to go to that place. The place varied, but patient always had some demonstration of his deviancy on display, which truly made the hairs on the Doc's head stand on end.

The man had house-boys, more than one. They were men of short stature, who were into the Dom/sub scene and they _played_ every day. On a daily basis it seemed. The man never had any consideration for propriety, especially where the Doc was concerned. In fact, this person had a '_yen_' for the Doc because of his intelligence and especially because of his stature.

George knew it and didn't like it.

He knew that his visits were on borrowed time, but tomorrow he needed to let the Lummox know what to expect and to act accordingly. '_I hope he won't embarrass me,_' he thought. '_I don't need that when I'm visiting there._'

-----------

Detective Elliot Stabler had been assigned to shadow Doctor George Huang. He was the FBI profiler that lent his assistance to various departments of the NYPD. Ever since the short Asian man met all of the members of the SVU, Stabler and he just clashed.

George was fine after a few profiles, but he still was challenged nearly every time by Det. Stabler. Stabler, who himself only knew why.

Elliot was attracted to the short, dark haired man. It wasn't the first time that he was attracted to another man, but George was the first one, he actively fought against involvement, since his marriage collapsed. During his marriage he was faithful and before it he had experimented.

Detective Stabler married his wife because he accidentally knocked her up. Unfortunately several more children followed when birth control failed. He loved them all equally and he felt bad for suspecting her of not taking the Pill. But it wasn't something that he could solely fault her for because there were times he forgot the condoms and spermicidal gel.

Now, about twenty years later he's divorced.

'_Wasn't that a fun experience?_' He thought after a long day of following Dr. Huang on his rounds. '_Why doesn't that man just open a clinic or something?_' Elliot was always impressed that the man still cared about the patients, as much as he did.

'_I guess some things require a certain passion to be emotionally detached or empathic,_' he thought, sipping a smooth beer after a long day.

He turned on the television and mellowed out for the rest of the evening. He was planning to turn in early because the Doc had something to speak to him about and they decided to meet earlier than usual for the next day.

It was late, but late night T.V. was just right for a little personal feel-good handling before bed.

-----------

Elliot's dreams that night were filled with the sounds of battle.

Metal clanging against metal and the screams of wounded men. He looked around, feeling weighed down by the something that was furry and smelled oddly like a wet dog. His arms felt like limp noodles, but his hands were clenched around two objects.

His eyes widened at the fur that he found himself wearing, though his arms and legs were bare. His feet had coverings up to his knees and felt solid under foot.

The sword in his hand was about to slice the neck of what looked to be an enemy soldier. He had a rounded leather shield on his left arm and he was definitely standing the middle of a battle field with the sounds of war raging in his ears.

The enemy in front him, looked to be of Asian descent and culture because of the bamboo armor that was pieced together with bits of coloured leather. His black hair was gleaming and tied in a top-knot on the very top of his head with the length trailing down his back and fluttering in the warm wind.

Familiar earth brown eyes pierced his steel-like blue-gray ones and stared without taking any action. There seemed to a flash of recognition or some soul lost knowledge that surfaced. Before any other action was taken Elliot was suddenly attacked from his left side, but from the corner of his eye he saw the movement and lifted his shielded arm to protect himself, wanting to continue just looking at the shorter man before him.

However that's when the body in front of him shifted and _Changed_. His eyes never left those of the one in front of him, but he knew what he was looking at now. It was a Dragon of the palest yellow with a complete underbelly of dark copper red. The dark copper ran from under the chin and strong jaw, down under the entire length of the body to the tip of the tail and it included the inner part of all four limbs.

Such a creature he had never seen or hoped to see in his life, despite the fireside tales that he old grandfather told him instead the victorious battles that he was supposed to. He told him in his own words the following:

"Мой внук, передает это дальше к детям ваших детей. Драконы реальны и необходимо уважать их место в этом мире. Вспомните песню: Если ye fated, для того чтобы сопрягаться до один из грандиозных драконов старой. Наиболее наилучшим образом слушайте и последуйте за этими правилами троекратными. Полюбите душу всех, влюбленности, попытанную влюбленность и trueПолюбите жизнь, влюбленность длиной, их кровь и косточки принадлежат к вам."

Which roughly translated meant the following:

"My grandson, pass this on to your children's children. Dragons are real and one must respect their place in this world. Remember the song: _If ye be fated to be mated to one of the Grand Dragons of old. Best be listening and follow these rules threefold. Love whole, love soul, love tried and true. Love life, love long, their blood and bones belong to you._"

The boy in him never forgot this story-lesson, as it was one of the last ones before the old man was gutted on another distant battlefield. It had been an old song handed down generation by generation. The true words were lost, but the meaning of it was always clear.

1. Dragons are real and they mate for life.

2. Dragons love soulfully, wholly and completely.

3. Should a Dragon's soul choose you for a mate, they are yours as you are theirs.

The man on the battlefield, which Elliot thought to be himself in some long time past, now knew the truth and the belief soared in his heart, but this was extremely bad timing. It's not good to have a Dragon appear on a battlefield full of men who only want to defend their homes and kill the enemy.

He dropped his sword and lifted his hand to pet and stoke the wondrous beast before him. '_Please change back,_' he thought. '_Please…_' he begged in his mind.

Those knowing eyes looked him in fondness and leaned into the soothing touch of his unclaimed mate. The timing of this Change really was off. Several men from both sides of the battle noticed the monster and their fear of it made them all attack it and the man who looked like he was not afraid of it. It looked like the man was a sorcerer taming the beast and such a man could not remain alive, no matter whom he was.

The Dragon shifted and Changed back into the man he was, just as both men were run through with the weapons belonging to their combined troops. Arrows were sticking out of their bodies making them look like warped pincushions. Pole arms had pierced them both fusing them together and Elliot pulled himself closer, further impaling himself on the long arm, to get to the man who was still alive… just barely.

From one fading bloody breath to the next, he said to the man morbidly physically connected to him, "Следующее время вокруг, я буду драконом." Meaning: '_Next time around, I'm the Dragon_.'

Even if the other could not understand his native Russian language, it seemed like he understood the meaning and replied with a blood filled smirking grin saying, "Hai…" (Meaning: _Yes_). This was as the last breath left his body.

They fell where they stood and the men of this battle, on both sides, watched them, spitting on their bodies to ward off the evil that they felt they saw. Soon battle was over and the bodies of all the men were left on the battleground.

No one wanted to move or bury any of them believing that evil would follow them because they had witnessed the dragon emerge, so all the human remains on this battleground were left to the elements and time.

-----------

**TBC….**

-----------

(…i…) Prologue to every episode of SVU – obviously not mine.

(…ii…) Real town – fake house, and in no way is this intentionally a copy of a real place, should such a place exist.

(…iii…) Real name of street in that area of Maine – I "Googled" for something real because sometimes the real street and city names are more unbelievable then something made up. My favourite town name is "Vulcan". (which is very telling about me, LOL)

-----

_**Russian translation (translated by w w w 1. world lingo .com) **__(I love this site even though some words defy translation at the moment, ie: _fated_, but doesn't stop the beauty of the access as this adds oomph to the story, and I'm sticking to it. One line at a time, see below)__**:**_

"Мой внук, передает это дальше к детям ваших детей"

My grandson, pass this on to your children's children

"Драконы реальны и необходимо уважать их место в этом мире"

Dragons are real and one must respect their place in this world.)

Вспомните песню:

Remember the song:

Если ye fated, для того чтобы сопрягаться до один из грандиозных драконов старой. Наиболее наилучшим образом слушайте и последуйте за этими правилами троекратными.

If ye be fated, to be mated to one of the Grand Dragons of old. Best be listening and follow these rules threefold.

Полюбите душу всех, влюбленности, попытанную влюбленность и true.

Love whole, love soul, love tried and true.

Полюбите жизнь, влюбленность длиной, их кровь и косточки принадлежат к вам.

Love life, love long, their blood and bones belong to you.)

Следующее время вокруг, я буду драконом.

Next time around, I'm the Dragon

-----

_**Japanese translation:**_

Hai = Yes (only true translation I know without assistance)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one. From here on, this will not be repeated.

----------

Chapter Two

----------

"Hai…"

The sound of the word still vibrated in the air when Doctor George Huang sat up suddenly from a dead sleep. He still felt the ghostly pains from the wounds that were inflicted in the dream. He touched his stomach and sides convinced that there should be holes and blood gushing.

His throat felt closed and he was convinced that he had been holding his breath to imitate the death in his dream. He was gasping for air in great big gulps.

His sleepwear was stuck to his body from the cold sweat he felt running down his face and back. He was dizzy from the sensation and the feeling that there was more to the dream than just his imagination taking a turn for the fantastical.

George looked around for other signs of the battle that took place in his dreams and then shaking his head he got up. He took a shower and dressed in comfortable, yet not quite flattering clothing for the day. This was the day that he had to visit that one patient that always made him uneasy, but knowing that Elliot was going to be with him, eased his mind slightly.

After that dream, there was more to it and he could feel great comfort that the larger man was going to be at this meeting.

----------

Elliot woke up with the sounds of the battle still ringing in his ears. He was confused by the language that he thought he had spoken in his dreams.

'_Those dark eyes reminded me of George's,_' he thought.

His body still felt like he should be pierced and bleeding. He felt nearly overwhelming sadness that the creature, the beautifully fantastic Dragon, in his dreams had died. He'd never thought that his mind could ever contain such an imagination, as he was very much a '_in the moment_' kind of man.

He didn't live in the whimsical world of fantasy books or stories. He was more concerned with life and the cases that he worked with on a nearly daily basis. SVU took a lot of time out of him, so much so that it contributed partly to his divorce.

He knew in his heart that there were other reasons and he was also honest enough with himself to know his own marital failings. It certainly wasn't the first time that he was attracted to a man, but it was the first time since his wife that he was slowly and seriously considering about acting on it. He wasn't sure how the Doc would react, but as they always say, '_nothing ventured, nothing gained_.'

Since he was up early and knowing that the Doc needed to speak to him, he showered dressed with the intention of getting breakfast and coffee for the both of them. He called Fin to let him know about their early day.

There was one patient of the Doc's that had Captain Cragen worried and so Fin was ordered to be with them for the day.

----------

Fin received the call from Elliot, telling him to meet at the Doc's place so that they only had to take one car to the meeting. It was a good arrangement and Fin said that he'd be there in time for their shift to start.

Elliot had his hands full when he entered the Doc's apartment. The Doc had given him a key and the code to his alarm, as they were to be paired for quite some time. He didn't want the Detective to have to wait in the lobby of the building because the Doc never knew if he would have to have an emergency telephone consult to do.

The Doc's place was largish with many windows and an actual sky light. It gave the illusion that it was a loft like apartment. Since he'd been there before he knew about the master bedroom, master bath, two extra bedrooms, full bath and a half bath that existed as part of the whole apartment.

It was huge, but seeing as the man was a Doctor with various '_consultation_' jobs in and around the area, it wasn't all that surprising that the man had money for such a place. Worse was the suspicious feeling that it had been in his family for a few years and so the rent was considered '_controlled_'. (…i…)

Elliot walked in, removed his footwear out of respect for the Doc's quirky culture. He liked it though. Calling out as he walked in, "Doc… Are you up yet?"

Familiar with the layout of the apartment, he made his way into the kitchen area and set his burden on the island in the middle.

"Doc…" he called out again. It was then that he heard a muffled groan in the direction of the living room, once there he leaned over the back of the couch and looked at the semi-awake man.

George heard a distant voice calling out to him. He had apparently fallen back to sleep on his very comfy couch. '_Never do without comfort if you don't have too,_' he father once told him. '_Sometimes it can be just that very little thing needed to improve your day._'

He heard the voice again and mumbled a vague reply, rolling over and tucking himself back into a ball facing the rear of the couch. He pulled the blanket over his head to blank out the noise.

Elliot grinned at the image. It was almost like one of his kids not wanting to get up for school. "Doc," he said softly, tugging gently at the blanket the Asian man was trying to hide under. "Your coffee is getting cold."

George sat up quickly, blinking and looking for the heaven in a cup. He frowned when he heard chuckling in his general direction and a voice floating away saying, "You need to get up off your butt to get it."

"Humph," he grumped. He stumbled upright and slowly made his way towards the kitchen, pausing at a bathroom to wash his face in cold water. It was an old trick that sometimes worked to wake him up.

He entered the kitchen and saw the place settings ready for them on the counter island. "Elliot?" He questioned, looking at the variety of breakfast goods that he saw there.

The larger man just shrugged with a slight flush on his cheeks and said, "I was hungry. I also thought that you might be too, so I picked up a bit of anything that looked good."

George nodded his acceptance, as he was filling up his plate with fruits and a fresh made muffin. Taking a sip of fresh hot coffee he said, "Thank you."

"I called Fin while you were trying to wake up," Elliot said. "He's on his way here and will be here as soon as he can, since there's a chance he may be caught in traffic."

George didn't say anything, but he did smile and continued to eat his breakfast.

Elliot soon was doing the same, but throughout the whole meal they kept glancing at one another. Each was wondering about the dream that they had the night before and whether it was just their imagination or perhaps something of portent.

Eventually Fin showed up and the good Doctor was able to begin his explanation about his concerns regarding this one particular patient. "The man that I must meet and review is probably best described as a type of sexual deviant."

"You mean he's into kinky stuff?" Fin asked.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that," replied the Doc. "He shows a severe lack of care for certain acceptable social interacting situations. This particular case was assigned to me so that I could assess and review this individual over a specific time period. This was in order to assess his competency for trial as a material witness to a very high profile Federal case." He held up his had to stall the obvious questions. "I can't reveal anything more because it's strictly under Federal Jurisdiction."

The other two men just looked at one another and rolled their eyes. George looked on at their antics with fond amusement. He had a very soft spot for the detectives of the New York SVU, commanded under the no nonsense Captain Cragen. They came into contact with some of the most, foul elements of the criminal elements that human nature can create or live. Yet, there was something that caused them to continue these pursuits. Some drive in them that needed to fight for those particular victims.

He waited for them to finish commiserating about being blocked from potentially valuable information by the FBI and then he continued. "This particular individual has live-in '_Toys_' that you must _**never**_ speak to or even attempt to make eye contact with. This man is very particular about them and will take very serious offence at anyone trying to undermine his '_control_' of them." He paused again this time to gauge their reactions to this information. "I have been made to understand that the '_Toys_' for lack of a better reference, are there because they want to be and I have never seen any evidence to the contrary."

"How bad will it be?" Elliot asked. He was very concerned about a situation of this nature and most times he wasn't too comfortable with some people's candid views of their own personal lifestyles.

"Yeah," Fin wondered that very same thing. "How do you usually go to see this guy? Doesn't he make you nervous, especially if he needs that kind of control of people?"

"Truthfully… He does," George admitted. "That's why when I go to see him, I have at least four agents with me, but this time it's you guys because of your assignment to me, Detective Stabler."

Elliot nodded and had an idea where the Doc was headed with this. "You need me inside and you want someone to play the part of a visible bodyguard."

"That's right," he agreed. "This person needs to see the increased measures that my superiors have taken for my protection."

"So it's a ploy," Fin said. "Basically the situation is arranged so that we may force his hand and let you know whether he's toying with you or whether he will honestly provide the needed information."

The Doc nodded, agreeing with that assessment. "There might be a bit more to it than that."

"What else?" Detective Stabler asked in a tone that showed he wasn't pleased to have stepped into a set-up arranged by the FBI.

"I may have alluded to this client that I'm involved in a serious relationship," the Doctor admitted.

"I don't see how he could fail to see that ring on your left hand," Fin stated. "I believe that's what we all think at the office."

"Yes, but this person believes that a ring on the left hand can sometimes mean nothing," George said sadly. "This is all I have left of my wife. She died in China… Tiananmen."

"I'm sorry," Elliot said. Fin nodded to also show that he was sorry for the loss.

"It was years ago," George said. "This ring was also a form a protection against unwanted advances."

"You must have had a lot of those, if you feel the need to continue to wear it like that," Fin speculated.

He knew that sometimes, over a long period of time some people removed their wedding rings after such a loss, just to prove to themselves that they were ready to move, it was symbolic. Sometime they preferred to wear them around their necks on chains because it maintained a spiritual closeness without throwing people off. In this case it looked like the Doc needed to have people around him continue to believe that he was in a serious relationship, married.

"Yes," the Doc agreed that he needed to continue wearing such a deception for protection.

Elliot now had to ask, "Serious relationship? Who did you say that you had a serious relationship with? I mean when you were talking with you client."

"I didn't, but that doesn't mean that this person did not have me followed," George said. "I've felt like I've been watched and this is not a normal kind of feeling for me to have."

"I get it," Fin said. "If this guy thinks that you're in a serious relationship he might want to have you followed to see if it's true. A guy like that is dangerous."

"You have no idea," George mumbled, turning away from the Detectives. They didn't comment on that statement, as it was clear that the Doc just needed to voice his frustration.

"So how are we goin' to play this?" Fin asked.

"One of you has to come in with me and remain in close proximity and the other has to remain by the door on the inside," Doctor Huang said. "Another thing… the place we are going to is a private warehouse, where my client likes to '_play_'. They live there, but it's really a place where he and his Toys play at different scenarios and their mode of dress will be very casual to nearly revealing. However it won't be worse then your average semi-revealing bathing suits."

The men agreed that Elliot would walk in with the Doctor and Fin would stay by the door. It was an impression thing that they were going for and a black man as a bodyguard was "stereotypically acceptable" by the client's standard.

Doctor Huang did mention that Fin would not be alone at the door, but that the bodyguard there would belong to the client. There were going to be other agents, however they were going to be located outside of the warehouse.

----------

Munch was spending a worrying day looking over the books and trying to read some of the '_olde_' languages that they were written. His great-grandfather has basically spent his entire life in that house and in the basement.

The old man began the arduous task of translating the information into Hebrew, which was the language he was most familiar with when he had immigrated to the United States. Actually this man was one of the few people who pawned something of Antique value in order to obtain one of the first typewriters that were produced from 1874 – 1878.

It wasn't any of the collected books, but an old dining room set that his wife had brought over with her. She didn't want it anymore and the value of it was fading, but since it had ten matching chairs it was sold for a very good price. She approved of his works and often helped him to organize the books and journals and she helped work the new "typing" machine back then.

Munch's grand-father, the one who built the basement library, had a few friends that were blind in life and they used to transcribe the books and journals around the 1940's by a more modern typewriter. They were more reliable. His grand-father employed his friends and a couple of student readers to read aloud for these men to type out the information.

Of course with the advent of computers, Munch was able to hire similar individuals to transcribe the few remaining works onto some of the first computers like the first IBMs in 1975 to the first Apples in 1976 – 1977, to something called commodores VIC 20's & 64's in 1983 – 1984, on up to the more recent stuff.

His grandfather had also invested into Microfilm machines and viewers in order to preserve what he could, however he could, because the computers back then were not that reliable. Now there was usually a live-in couple that took care of the house and property. There were other people at the house who worked on the translations, but they signed notarized waivers that protected the information in the house.

Many were still students, but most were linguists who wanted to research the history of a language rather than what the content of a particular document might be. Still he was very careful with revealing anything about Dragons. Luckily the library was comprised of various literary works that had nothing to do with these fascinating creatures.

Currently he was locked in a very semi-small and secure room. He was looking over specific references regarding the sighting of un-Changed Dragons and Changed ones. It was so rare that it must have been just chance that he noticed them. Most sightings fell into the category of the "_believe it or not_" variety. Writings or notations were made in various papers, on articles that were issued or printed in their day.

Some of the sightings he could not credit the person with having seen a Dragon, but there were a couple that did stand out. Two were during the American Civil War, five were claimed to have been spotted during World War I and seven during World War II. There was always a sighting of a dragon or two in the various '_acknowledged_' and '_unacknowledged_' wars around the world.

"I wonder how many were seen during any other political conflicts in other countries around the world," he muttered to himself. He shook his head and wondered how Elliot escaped from being revealed during the Gulf War, but then if his Human wasn't a part of it, he couldn't Change then. '_That makes sense!_'

Munch pulled a few of the transcribed journals, specific to initial bonds and things that may occur within their first year of being bonded. He also found a couple of references to Hunters and he wasn't surprised to find that there were still game hunters in the world looking for bigger and more exotic animals to hunt.

He was just putting together the papers when his cell phone rang. "Munch," he said, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Munch," said the worried voice of his working partner.

"Fin," he replied. "What's going on?"

"I don't know whether to tell you or not, but right now I'm looking at a twenty foot lizard with razor sharp teeth," Fin told him. "I can't find Elliot anywhere and the Doc looks like he's bein' protected or sheltered under one of the wings." He gulped and continued, "I hope he's still alive."

Munch dropped the books and papers in his hands. He sat back down and in a soothing voice he tried to calm his partner. "He is… Fin, listen to me."

"Yeah."

"Don't turn your back on the Dragon, but don't look him in the eye or he'll think that you're a threat," John instructed. "Are you doing that?"

"Yeah."

Munch let out a sighing breath of nerves and the said, "Talk to the Doc. Tell him exactly what I tell you, OK?"

Fin let out a sigh of his own when he noticed that the creature was no longer focused on him. He was watching it out of the corner of his eye and saw when its focus veered away from him.

"OK," he said softly.

"Talk to the Doc and tell him to do exactly what I'm telling you," Munch said.

*"Doc, you need to calm down and lean into the body behind you."* Fin watched as the stiff body under wing relaxed.

*"Reach up and touch him, as much as you can."* Again the short man moved as much as he could. Fin heard him murmuring to the creature, but was soon distracted by another motion next to him. It was one of the '_Toys_', in fact it was the Head-Boy. "Just a minute John," Fin said, stopping the instructions. "What do you want?"

"Just watch," he said. "I think that he's getting the hang of it."

It was true. The good Doctor was able to move away from the body and actually looked at the Dragon before reaching up to pet it. Soon the figure shifted and its size reduced back into the human form that it once held.

Elliot barely stumbled before leaning into the arms that were holding him upright. "George," he said, sighing and leaning in to rest his mouth against that of the one that he Changed for... his Human mate.

"Elliot," George sighed into the lips that reached his for a slow passionate and claiming kiss.

----------

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Speech Legend:** This will not be repeated in future chapters.

"Regular"

'_Emphasis_'

(…mind to mind speak…)

----------

Chapter Three

----------

"Fin," Munch asked loudly. He startled the man that was staring at what he once thought was the straightest most heterosexual man in world, freely kissing another man like it was something he did everyday.

"Yee…aa…ah," he drawled out the word.

"What's happening now?"

"They're kissing," he said the shock clear in his voice. "The Doc and Elliot."

Munch heaved an even bigger sigh of relief. "That's good. Now see if you can get the lovebirds away from… wherever you are at the moment and take them home. Next I want you to call Ryan Wolfe. You remember him? He works with the Central CSI Unit under Mac Taylor. Tell him that a friend of yours has Changed, just like _he_ did a couple months ago and that you need his help. Can you remember all of that?"

"Yeah," Fin said. "Call Wolfe and tell him that a friend changed just like he did. What do you mean a couple months ago and changed?"

"I'll explain when I get back in a few hours, just call him," Munch said trying to convince his partner that he needed call to someone from outside their office. "Please, I'm bringing some stuff that will help them. It may even explain a few things, but for now just get them out of there."

"OK, John, I'll get them back to the Doc's place, but you better be explainin' when you get there," he said.

"Don't worry too much," John Munch replied. "How about I pick up something to eat on the way? I'll bring your favourite." He cajoled.

"Yeah, yeah," his partner replied. "You'd better."

Fin hung up and before he could dial the number for CSI Wolfe he was stopped by the Head-Boy. "What?" He asked slightly irritated because he was confused.

"You take the Doc and his mate back with you and don't worry about the body… we'll take care of it." The man said.

"What body?" Fin asked. Then he looked in the direction just past his kissing colleagues and saw the steaming puddle of what was obviously once a human figure. He didn't know what that was about, but he wasn't about to complain. He nodded figuring that the man standing next to him was relieved, but... '_Where were the other_ '_**Toys**_'?' He wondered.

The Head-Boy then explained, "I locked them away. The master didn't let them out too often, unless it was to play. They didn't see anything because the Master had planned to take the Doctor. It's a good thing that it turned out this way." He said and then leaned in to whisper, "I promise that I won't tell anyone about the Dragon and you'll never have to worry about me. I was raised in a community and know how to keep them alive."

Fin was confused about the whole situation, but he decided that he needed to follow his partner's advice and get his colleagues out of there. He also decided to trust the man who obviously seemed to know what's goin' on and therefore he called out, loudly, getting their attention. "Hey, guys, you need to break it up so that we can get out of here."

George looked dazed, but quickly became aware of his surroundings and with whom they were with. "Elliot," he said trying to gain the Dragon's attention. "Elliot please, we need to get out of here."

Detective Stabler had a glazed look in his eyes, but he too soon focused and then he looked at the Doctor. He suddenly had a worried look in his eyes like he had done something unwanted to the Asian man.

However George just looked at him fondly and smiled. He said, "I'm not mad or upset, but I don't think that this is the right place to finish this. Besides we are going to have to talk about this."

"Sir," the Head-Boy said. "I told your friend by the door. We'll take care of this... and Doctor?"

"Yes," he said.

"Could you please put it down in your record that today was normal with next to no changes in your client?" He asked. "It will be quite accurate anyway because the Master acted just like he normally does around you, except when he tried to attack you, but that can't become part of your report or ever filed on record, especially anything that happened after the attack. Trust me in this please Doctor."

Doctor Huang nodded his head and agreed. He allowed Elliot to guide him out of the warehouse where he noticed that none of the other agents were around. "That's strange," he said. "The other agents are supposed to be here."

"Doc," Fin said. "I think that this was planned. Ryan Wolfe will be meeting us at your place. Apparently he's going to be bringing some people that can help explain what's going on and Munch will be showing up later with stuff that can further explain all of this."

"Sir... Doctor," the Head-Boy called out. He came to the door of the warehouse to see him off, but he handed over the Doc's briefcase. "Your papers are in there and like I told your security. We'll clean up the mess. The others wanted me to thank you for all of your kindnesses and for you to know that you will likely never see any of us again."

"You're all very welcome," the Doctor said. "It was the least that I could do for you. Will you guys be all right?"

"Yes," came the reply. "We will." That was last thing he heard as the door to the warehouse was shut and locked, keeping them outside.

"I think we should go now," Elliot said. "If everyone's meeting at your place Doc, then we should actually be there to meet them."

George smiled and let the Detective take his hand in order to calm down further, until they could finish what they started in the warehouse.

----------

Munch was shocked when he hung up the phone, but was able to pull together the journals and papers that he wanted to bring with him. The important ones were the ones on bonding, learning their talent and more than a few about Hunters and how to recognize them.

He did add a few of the funny ones on the "Top Tens" that he had found. Well he thought they were funny, but they also contained the basics of bonding and everyday life of being bonded with a Dragon or Human. He sighed and hoped that everything would turn out all right with those two.

"Elliot's not going to like that he has to consider a job change," Munch muttered, as he was putting his research materials.

Soon, though, he was back on the road and was headed back into the city. It was just a minor miss-use of police procedure to use his lights and speed down most of the roadways, but he needed to get back sooner rather than later.

----------

Ryan Wolfe was shocked at the call that he had just received from Detective Tutuola. He was staring at the phone in his hand and didn't notice the dial-tone was buzzing, indicating that to him that the call was over.

He wasn't sure what the next step should be, who should he call first. Jethro Gibbs is his Alpha Dragon, but his new young daughter has not yet slept the night through and was colicky. Maybe he should call his boss, Mac Taylor, who is the Beta Dragon for the NYDC Community, but he distinctly said not to disturb him for any reason this weekend.

He shook his head and looked over in the direction where his Human was. At the moment she was in their loveseat, curled up and reading one of the Community books. She was interested in any reference relative to the male-female pairs. The reason for this was because it looked like those pairs were the rarer ones currently around.

Most of the pairings in all of the Dragon Communities were male-male, at the moment. There had to be a genetic reason for it, but this had stumped Mandy and the girl was too busy with her other research to look into this issue. That's why Lindsay volunteered to look up any of the references specific to this case.

She smiled softly when she felt the eyes of her bonded Dragon looking in her direction. The she looked up concerned at the confusion she felt emanating in their bond. "Ryan… What is it?" She asked.

He blinked and then put the phone back in its cradle. He was still slightly stunned, but said, "That was Detective Tutuola. You remember him? He helped out on that case with the kidnapping and the internet child porn ring."

She nodded and said, "So what did he want?"

"He said that his partner Munch, the old guy from SVU," she nodded again, curious now. "Apparently Detective Munch told his partner to call me because he knew that I apparently had just Changed recently. He had noticed the difference since the last time we met and that I would know how to help one of their friends, who's just Changed today. Detective Tutuola said he was to relay the message that his friend was going to need some guidance."

Lindsay was surprised at that. "Wow," she said. "That's… that's… wait you gotta call Gibbs or Mac about this. What are you waiting for?"

That's when his explained his concern about disturbing them, but Lindsay just laughed and sent him a look that he knew he had to obey. He smiled back at her and then made sure that he had the address in his hand before calling his Boss.

"Taylor," Mac said, slightly grumpy that someone actually called on his day off.

"Mac, it's Ryan."

"Is everything all right?" Mac asked.

"Mac?" A sleepy voice asked. Danny was resting with his head in his Dragon's lap. "What's up?"

"Shh," Mac said softly, running his fingers through his Human's soft hair. "Give me a moment to find out." Then he spoke into the phone. "Ryan is there something wrong with you or Lindsay?"

"Mac, relax. We're fine," Ryan said. "I just received a call from one of the Detectives of SVU. He told me that he was instructed to call me because one of his colleagues had just Changed, like I did a few months ago. He said that they needed me to go over and explain a few things like bonding."

Mac was shocked. "What?"

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "That was my reaction too. Look I'll give you the address where I'm to meet them, but just in case could you let Mandy and Adam know that we need another set of references for the newly bonded ones."

"Who knows about you?" Mac asked.

"Apparently it's a Detective Munch because his partner is Detective Tutuola. He's the one that called," Ryan explained. "Detective Tutuola sounded lost when he spoke to me, so I have a feeling that he saw what happened. Detective Munch is the one that told his partner that I had Changed."

"All right," Mac said, feeling like a head-ache was coming on. "Give me the address," he said taking the pen and paper that his Human just handed to him. He smiled at his mate and saw him nodding.

Danny left the room to get dressed. (…There goes our lazy day plans,…) he said to his Dragon through their telepathic connection, which was a result of Mac's blending at six months.

(…At least it's not because there's a case…) Mac replied.

(…Don' go jinxing us Mac…) Danny said with amusement.

(…Humph…) Mac huffed.

Mac finished taking down the address and then told Ryan to meet them there. He also mentioned that he would be the one to call Gibbs and let him know what's happening in New York.

Ryan sighed and said, "Thanks. I really didn't want to call him, especially since Tony said that Faith still wasn't sleeping through the night yet."

Mac just laughed and said, "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure that Mandy or Adam will be there with the books needed. See you there."

"OK," Ryan said. "See you."

----------

Elliot and George were seated together in the Doc's living room waiting for the company with an explanation to arrive. "So why are we waiting for these people," Elliot asked.

Fin said, "Look, Munch just told me to call them because he believes that they have an idea about what's going on. Do you two know what's going to happen now?"

"Well hopefully, you'll all leave soon after we get that explanation, so that I can into George's pants," Elliot said so candidly that it shocked Fin into silence and cause him to glance at the Doctor. He was surprised to see the deep red blush on the man's cheeks, but there was also something like a pleased smile which also surprised him.

"You want this," he stated to both of them. It was a statement and not a question because he could see there certainty about this. Luckily he was saved by the bell of someone ringing the apartment to be let in.

"I'll just get that," George said, getting up to answer the door. "Yes?"

"It's Ryan Wolfe with guests," Ryan said, hoping he didn't have to name everyone that was with him.

"Come on up," the Doctor said, buzzing them in. He looked over at Fin and asked, "How many did you say were coming?"

"I was only told to call Ryan," Fin said. Looking at the door and seeing at least three people come through. There were five people who came; Ryan, Adam, Mandy, Mac and Danny. "I didn't call all of these guys."

"I did," Ryan said. "Well I called Mac and he's the one that told the rest."

"Come on in," George said. Once everyone had settled they went through a small round of introductions.

Ryan started by saying, "I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe and this going to my right is Mac Taylor the Beta Dragon for the New York – DC Community and my boss at Central CSI, his bonded Human, CSI Danny Messer. Next is Mac's adopted daughter Amanda Bonnibel, who prefers to be called Mandy and her bonded Dragon, Adam Ross, they are both the main Historians for the Dragon Communities and they are currently our Lab techs. My Human is Lindsay Munroe, but she decided that if she were to come here it might be too overwhelming."

"Bonded Human?" Elliot asked.

"Bonded Dragon?" George echoed.

Fin was the one who introduced his colleagues. "Before we get into details, I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola from the NY – Special Victims Unit. You guys can call me Fin and the big guy there is Detective Elliot Stabler, also from SVU and next to him is our, FBI Profiler consultant, Doctor George Huang. Elliot's the Dragon."

"I'm the what?" Elliot said.

"He's right," George said looking into Elliot's eyes. He told him and everyone that was listening, which they all were. "You turned into a Dragon to save me."

"I did?"

"Yes," Fin confirmed. "Great big thing with razor sharp teeth, about twenty feet long."

"What colour?" Mandy asked, but was shocked to silence when everyone focused on her. It was difficult sometimes to be the focus of so many eyes. "I'm just curious."

"Yellow, I think," said Fin.

"Pale yellow and an underbelly of pale grayish-blue going from under his chin and jaw all the way to his tail tip. The insides of his legs are the same pale grayish-blue," George said.

Mandy pulled out her notebook and wrote down the information and then she asked, "Do you guys know anything about Dragons or the Dragon World?"

"No," George said. Fin just looked confused about the whole thing.

Elliot was thoughtful and then asked, "Do dreams count?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Last night I had a very vivid dream that I was on a battle field and a Dragon appeared in front of me," he said. "That's all I really know about it, but it was a dream that felt very real."

"I had a similar dream," George said. "But I don't remember seeing any Dragon, but the battlefield felt real enough."

"Of course you didn't see the Dragon," Elliot said. "You were the Dragon."

George looked at him and saw the sincerity of that statement. It was like an ingrained truth, he knew that Elliot wasn't lying to him about who the Dragon was in the dream.

Mandy was writing everything down and then asked the men to recall the dream in as accurate a fashion as possible. Elliot started and George followed with his own version of the impressions. Everyone in the room was riveted to the seeming truth that these men dreamed the same thing except it was opposite to what happened today.

----------

Meanwhile Munch was just pulling into the visitors parking area. He gathered what he needed and made sure that the food he brought along did not spill.

Fin was startled out of the story listening haze that he was experiencing, as Elliot and George wound up the story with how they were both impaled on pole arms and died in each others arms. He looked at George and said, "I'll get that. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"It's Munch, ring me up," John said. The door buzzed and soon he joined all of the others in the Doc's apartment. "Who ordered the party?"

"Don't look at me," Fin told him. "I did what you asked me and only called Wolfe."

"I called my boss. He's a Beta Dragon, Mac Taylor," Ryan said. There was another short round of "_getting to know you_" and soon everyone was brought up to speed.

"Oh well," Munch said. "I brought these back for you two."

He pulled out some of the books that he brought for Elliot and George. He handed them over, along with a couple of journals specific to their bonded status. Meaning Elliot got a couple of old private journals belonging to deceased Dragons and George received the corresponding ones belonging to their Humans.

Mandy was super curious about when and how Munch received them, but he had a look about him that told everyone there that it was none of their business and he basically told them so. "Not to be rude or anything, but I'm really not inclined to reveal my sources right now. It's enough that I brought them here and I expect them back if you guys have no use for them."

"Hey kid," Fin said to Mandy. "Don't worry that guy. He's just full of wariness because he's a conspiracy theory buff. He thinks that anyone working for the Government in any capacity is spying on the general population."

"Don't worry Munch," George said grinning mischievously at Elliot. "We'll read them, even if I have to give Elliot some incentive to do so."

Elliot just rolled his eyes, but he too had observed Mandy's slightly shrinking back when Munch had told her that he wouldn't tell them where the books came from. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked her in a concerned tone.

"Um, yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine," she said leaning back against Adam. "I was just curious that's all. I am the main researcher for the Dragon Communities, so it's my job to ask questions."

Elliot lifted an eyebrow to show that he wasn't convinced, but he let it go when he saw Mac squeeze her shoulder in a reassuring and comforting touch. Instead he just asked, "So what exactly are Dragon Communities? Where are they? Who belongs to them?"

"Tell us everything that you can about Dragons," George said. He was leafing through one of the books, just barely skimming some of the words, but something stood out. "What are Hunters? How do they affect us?"

"Hey guys," Danny said. "Let us answer one question at a time and then we'll get to the Hunter part. OK?"

"How about we order something to eat in the meantime?" Elliot asked. "I know Munch brought some stuff, but I sincerely doubt that it's enough for all of you. George?"

"Hmm?" He muttered, still skimming through the book in his hand. Elliot pulled it away from him and just looked at his Human with a raised eyebrow.

"Food?"

"Oh," George looked at everyone, slightly startled out of his thoughts from the things he had been reading. "Yes, I'll order. Will Chinese be OK with everyone?"

They nodded and then called out their preferences, meanwhile Munch took the stuff that he brought and slowly re-heated it in the oven in order for it to be ready by the time their take out arrived. While they were waiting Adam explained that Dragons lived in Communities, just like some other animals lived in herds or pods.

"As to the members of our Community," Mac said. "I'm known as the Beta Dragon and our Alpha is located in DC, which is why almost any Dragon in New York or DC, are known as part of the NYDC Community for the time being."

"There are three other Communities that we are aware of and we network with one of them on a very frequent basis," Mandy said.

"Three?" Danny asked because he was only aware of Miami and Los Angeles.

"Yes three," Mandy said. "Miami, Los Angeles and Colorado."

"Miami?" Fin asked.

"Los Angeles?" Munch asked.

"Colorado!" George exclaimed, with a bit of trepidation.

He had an idea of where it might be because he was a psychologist and he had been asked to review several high profile individuals that were part of the US Air Force. Top Secret individuals, for which he had the clearance to know certain things and he had been sworn to secrecy about what happens under the Cheyenne Mountain.

"Yeah," Adam said. "We just recently found an Alpha Dragon in Colorado. He has a Community of only trusted Humans, but one Alpha in any specific territory is a Community. They can be alone or maybe be just the beginning of one. Gibbs was alone for two years with his bonded, but he had Abby to help them out. The three of them were the extent of his Community at that time."

Mandy nodded and so did Danny because they found that out about Gibbs, near around the time that Mac first Changed in Central Park. "That Community grew when Mac Changed and was considered the Beta for the NYDC Community. This was because we didn't want to move away from New York," Danny explained.

"So how many Dragons do you guys know?" Munch asked.

"Let's see," Mandy said. "In the NYDC Community, there's Gibbs, Mac, Don, Adam and Ryan, here at the moment, including you Elliot."

"Miami has Gil, Horatio, Speed and Jim," Adam told them.

"Los Angeles has another Don, then Larry, Spencer and possibly Sam," Mandy continued.

"In Colorado there only Colonel Jack O'Neill, two Ls," Mac said. "He's apparently the oldest of the Changed Dragons because he's been one for about twelve years now."

When George heard this, he was surprised and shocked. The Colonel was the only one that he could never get a full profile on and now he had an idea about why. He wasn't able to profile Mac or any of the other Changed humans in this room and he had an inkling that it was because they were Dragons.

Elliot looked over at his Human and wondered what was bothering him. "George?"

That drew the attention in his direction and they too noticed that the Doc was preoccupied. "What is it?" Munch asked.

"I've met the Colonel," George said. That was about all he was allowed to say about the man. Yes he did meet him, but he couldn't mention anything else. He shrugged and turned to all of the and just repeated, "I've met him before. It was about five years ago when I had to do evaluations on him and his team, that's all. I couldn't really get a handle on him and fully profiling that man wasn't what it should have been."

"Yeah, sure," Munch said. "Top Secret and all that."

"John," Fin said. "Don't get into that right now. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah," his partner was muttering softly about more Government conspiracies, tracking of individuals, hidden cameras, microchips everywhere and the total lack of privacy. The other members of the SVU were very familiar with these rumblings and they only looked on the older man with fondness. They liked his theories and insights, although right now wasn't the time for it, but they didn't stop him.

Munch stood up and checked on their meal, while George opened the door to get the delivery that had just arrived. Everyone was settled once more and the questions continued, as they were eating. The other Dragons in the room knew that they had to leave soon, so that the new members of their Community could bond within the 24 hour time frame.

That too had been explained with a bit of embarrassed blushes by some of the people in the room.

"The Dragon has to claim his Human within 24 hours of changing," Mandy said calmly and without blushing. It wasn't like she had never told this to anyone before.

"Why?" Fin asked curious about it. "I know that they couldn't keep their hands off of each on the drive back, is that part of it?"

"Yes," a blushing Ryan said. "It has to do with the Dragon's seed re-enforcing the bond and linking him more completely to his Human."

"Not only that, but you two should be aware that a newly Changed Dragon needs to connect with his Human far more frequently in the beginning of their bond," Adam said. "Think sex, about every 3 – 5 hours."

"What?" Elliot asked. "But wouldn't that… Um… well to do that so often, wouldn't that… um… just be too much for the Human?"

"No," Mandy said. "You don't need to worry about that because there's some internal magic, for lack of a better explanation, that will allow you to complete your bond over and over again."

"That's right," Danny said, feeling that he had to contribute to this part of the conversation. He was the only _male_ Human in the room at the moment with the experience to be clear and give advice, if needed. "A Dragon can't hurt his Human. Ya gotta trust me on this because I _**know**_ about it."

His meaning couldn't be any more, clear, but George was somewhat skeptical. The Doc then asked the scrappy New Yorker, "How about we talk for a moment over here?"

They stepped into the kitchen and soon Danny was explaining, as best he could about how his body opens up and accepts Mac. "It's like nothing you've ever felt," he said. "It's far more intense and sometimes I swear I could explode from him just looking at me. You really don' have ta worry about it. We sometimes had to have marathons of sex in beginning, but the bonus is that we, all bonded Humans, can still walk just fine the next day. I ain't lyin' about that, I wouldn't… 'cause I can tell that you're kinda worried about it."

"I've never been with a man as a bottom before, but that's what your telling me isn't it?" George asked.

"Yep," Danny said. "But it's the best. You have an idea what to expect, but what are ya really worried about?"

"I don't know if he's ever been with a man before," the Doc confessed. "He's an intense kind of guy and most members of the SVU tend to be, but I guess I'm just worried that he might…"

He stopped when he felt large arms wrap around him. His breath hitched when he felt soft lips nuzzling his neck, near the junction where his ear connected. The breath tickled and then he heard a rumbling tone murmur, "You don't have to worry about that. I just got non-specific details confirming that whatever we do together I can not cause you any harm. They only recommended lube or slick for a better ride, that's all. Think about it."

George's eyes were crossing at every word because of the hot breath pulsing on his neck and the vibrations from the lips that were brushing so close to his sensitive earlobe. He gulped when he noticed that Danny had left them alone and his eyes were trying to roll when he felt the hard length slowly thrusting against his lower cheeks.

"What about the others?" He whispered, not wanting to stop what they were doing, but obviously he still had guests to consider.

"They just left," Elliot said. "Mandy left us some books too. She said that we could keep these ones and they all left their phone numbers for when we have questions. We've got the entire weekend off, so what do you say we bond first and then read about what we are, bond some, read, eat, bond again, shower, rest, bond again and did I mention bonding?"

George laughed, thrusting back causing his Dragon to groan as his hard length was stimulated by his Human's undulations. Suddenly, the Doc turned around to face Elliot. He wrapped his arms around the solid waist and looked up into the intense slightly glowing eyes that were staring him down like something he wanted to eat.

He grinned up at Elliot and said, "We'll have to negotiate the order of the things that we do, but bonding right now sounds just fine to me."

Elliot leaned in to kiss him and then using the strength in his arms he lifted the Doctor, carried him into the living room to ensure that the door to the apartment was locked, the security alarm was set and then into Master Bedroom. Never letting go of his soon-to-be bonded love, besides it was fun to carry the squirmy Human in his arms.

----------

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Warning, I'm slightly more graphic in the descriptive elements of sexual encounters, but share an affinity with _Tiffany F_ in that I refuse to write Het/Sex Scenes. I actually thanked the Gods that she wasn't one to write those because no matter how good the scene, I tend to always skip those when reading, blame Daniel Steele and Harlequin in my teen years.

Please enjoy the next chapter in this weird little jaunt that I've launched myself into.

Lil Nezumi

----------

Chapter Four

----------

Elliot had chased them out of the Doctor's apartment because he was slowly feeling the need to bond with his Human mate. Mac waited for his Human to come back from discussing the same things in the living room.

Once the door was locked and both men were in the Master Bedroom it didn't take long for their clothes to be discarded. Elliot had always been a kind and considerate lover to his wife, but this time he was primal. All hands, lips, mouth, teeth nipping and marking his new lover.

George, not one to be outdone did the same. His own hands couldn't stop their exploration of the fine male specimen before him. His hands found the muscle tone of his Dragon's chest fascinating. Even the 'ripped' stomach and huge arms held their own form of appeal. He leaned forward to lick and taste the beautiful man before him.

Elliot leaned in closer, petting, stroking, licking, nipping, and tasting. His hand found his Human's erect readiness and he felt the '_otherness_' in his mind pushing forward, seeking the connection desperately. "Open yourself to me," he said the words on some instinct that he never knew he had. "Don't hold back any part of yourself."

The doctor knew just what to do. His mind and soul bared itself to the being in front of him. "Lube," he gasped as Elliot leaned down to taste his leaking member. "In... the d.d.d...draw...er," he stuttered. Never once did he think that this man would ever swallow him. He was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.

The detective was now sucking firmly on the erection. He was fondling the roundness of the balls just below the jutting shaft. He did hear his mate's request and with his other hand he fumbled for the promised tube. It was a familiar one that some men bought in order to ease their fantasies and prevent a bit of chafing when they were in the mood for a night without company.

One quick glance and he knew he had the right stuff. Personally he hated using lotion, so he was glad to see that the Doc was prepared. He slicked a couple of fingers and slipped both into his Human. He needed to know that this '_magic_' that they were all talking about worked. He did trust other cops, but in this case he questioned it because it was fanciful thinking. However, the evidence was there.

"Oh wow," he said releasing the head of his mate's erection with a slurpy popping sound.

"What?" George asked and then he groaned deeply. "Do that again and I might just come."

"Not without me inside you," the larger man said taking hold of the base of his mate's erection, preventing him from releasing his seed. He took a last taste of his mate before moving into position.

The doctor let out a laugh and said, "What are you waiting for? Get inside me now. I need to feel you. The bond is growing. Can't you sense it?"

Elliot smiled down, looking into the eyes of the man he was about to take. He was slicked and the head of his own throbbing penis was at the lovely entrance. He pushed gently, but firmly. He was shocked at how easily he slid into the body below him. He eyes widened and he looked at the shock that had registered on George's face.

"They said that you can't hurt me," the Doc said. "Oh... I feel so… oh, wow."

Elliot had to stop moving because he was overwhelmed by the intense sensations coming from just being connected like this. He was so overwhelmed that he had tears in his glowing eyes.

George looked up at him and saw these tears. He tried to lean forward to kiss him, but there was just enough difference in their heights that it was near impossible. He ran his hands up to cup the detective's face instead. "Elliot," he said getting the other man's attention. "I... I love you."

The detective looked down at their connected bodies and then he leaned forward, aiming to kiss the dark haired man. "I love you too," he said. "Hang on because this will be intense."

"Always," George gasped out as he felt the thrust hit his prostate. He groaned out, "More."

The Dragon mind pushed forward. He complied and began thrusting faster and deeper. He obeyed when his demanding Human shouted, "Harder."

Elliot finally was able to completely let go. He was no longer afraid of hurting his bed partner. He had always been afraid of that and so part of the lovemaking with his ex-wife had been considered a bit too tame for her. It might have been just another reason that their marriage didn't work out in the end.

Mac had told him that a Dragon couldn't hurt his Human. The others in the room confirmed it and Elliot could now feel it. He needed to claim his Human. He leaned forward, still thrusting, but now kissing possessively. He sought out the neck of his Human and began to suck and kiss it, marking him as his own.

"I'm so close," the deeper voice of his Human told him. Elliot took hold of the leaking penis and stroked it time with his thrusting claim.

"Take me over the edge with you," he growled out. "Come for me."

George was all sensations. He was close enough that his Dragon's request sparked off his explosive orgasm. Spurt upon spurt of semi-white beads landed on his stomach. His entire body was spasming with the force of this union.

Elliot was squeezed by the internal muscles of his little Human and he was jerked over the edge by it. His body too was seized, but he couldn't stop moving until his penis was milked completely by his mate. He fell forward and rested his entire weight on the slighter man below him.

The detective sighed and pulled out reluctantly from the hotness that had surrounded him. He heard the whimper and grew concerned until he heard, "Don't go. Please stay."

Elliot smiled and said, "I'm just going to get something to clean us up and then I'll be back to sleep."

He kissed the semi-responsive lips and got up to fetch a warm wash cloth in the master bathroom. He cleaned himself up first when he felt the mild panic from his Human. Running back into the bedroom with the damp cloth in hand, he saw him sitting up and looking around in desperation.

"Hey there," he said walking forward. "George?"

The man looked up and saw him. "You're still here?"

"Of course I'm still here," he said. He took the cloth that he had brought back and gently cleaned up his Human. "I told you that I was going to get something to clean us up." He tossed the cloth into the direction of the bathroom and then he got back into bed with his mate.

George was confused because most men that he slept with always left during the night or even just after the sex was done. He hadn't taken a partner to bed in long while because of it, but it looked like Elliot was planning to stay.

"I guess it hasn't sunk in yet," he told the man looking at him with concern and love.

The detective smiled and pulled the doctor to him. "It's real and it's for life," Elliot said. "You're the one that I Changed for... Even if I don't know much about this Dragon stuff, I do know that it's real and it's permanent. I'll want no one else for the rest of my life, but you."

"Good," George said leaning in and wrapping himself around the other man. "I don't want you to ever leave me."

They kissed again with gentle strokes to back, arms, head, face... It was like trying to map with their hands the fact that they were with another person. Still stroking and petting one another, they fell into a deep contented sleep.

------

Fin watched the emotions dance on his work partner's face, as they drove. "Somethin' wrong," he asked.

"No," Munch said. "I don't think so, but you want to know something, I think that I'm going to miss Elliot."

"He goin' somewhere?" Fin asked. "I didn't get that impression."

Munch sighed and said, "A Dragon can't work in a job that will see too many children get hurt. It'll be worse with Elliot because I believe that he'll see his children as some of our younger victims."

"What makes you think that he hasn't already done that?" Fin asked in a moment of insightful wisdom.

That comment made John Munch return to concentrating on his driving and to thinking about what was just said. There was truth to that statement. "It will be even worse now," he stated. "Dragons are like that. They value life and the lives of children all the more."

Fin waited until they were at Munch's house before continuing the conversation. They occasionally stayed at one another's place and kept changes of clothes for such times. He knew that Munch needed to talk about this to someone who wasn't going to judge.

'_Besides,_' he thought. '_I need to talk about this too because it's still unbelievable._'

The men walked into the small brownstone and settled in for the night with pseudo beers in their hands. Munch never liked drinking too much, but he liked the pseudo stuff and on other occasions he liked his wine. (…i…)

John was looking at Fin waiting for the details of what occurred today. "Well don't leave me suspense," he said. "Tell me everything that happened today."

Fin started by explaining a bit about why he needed to be there for back up and then…

"I'm not sure just what it was that triggered Elliot's Change, but all I saw was the other man move forward like a lunge," Fin said. "He might have had something in his hand, but it wasn't even a minute later until there was this long lizard, dinosaur like beast in the warehouse. It let out a blast of hot, steaming air and the Doc was tucked under one of the creature's wings for a bit."

John nodded, "An attack on the mate of a Dragon will trigger the change." He paused to look at his partner. "What's the matter Fin?"

"It seems like a tripped up dream," Fin said. "If you know what I mean? Dragons being hidden in the world and real, I sometimes think that I'm still dreaming."

"You're not dreaming," Munch told him. "The documentation exists for them, but most of what I have are journals, diaries and village logs from the scribes of the times."

"Yah," Fin said. "That's another thing, why didn't I know this about you? That you have some hidden away, mysterious library or something."

"Not a lot a people know about it," Much explained. "Most of the members of my family don't remember the library, but there are some that know of its existence and would do about near anything to destroy it or sell most of its contents. They don't know where it is so they can't do anything about it until I die."

Fin snorted and said, "Are they all waiting for you to pass on?"

John chuckled, "Some days it feels like that especially when I have to attend family reunions."

"I can imagine," Fin said. "Look can you tell me what's going to happen to us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah," Fin said. "You know, SVU, the current unit?"

"Oh," John said. "Elliot will have to figure out his next step. As members of the Community, even if we're not always going to be in contact with them, our job will be to keep an eye on him."

"Why?"

"He's going to be sensitive about where his Human is and he's going to have to re-connect with the Doc every four to six hours," Munch explained.

"Re-connect?" Fin thought about that and then he flushed slightly as an image floated into his mind of the two men kissing passionately in the warehouse. "Like that?"

Munch chuckled again, "Yes, exactly like that. They're going to need a safe place to re-connect or else meet every day for lunch."

Fin shook his head. "We're living in interesting times, now."

"You got that right," Munch said. He stood up and stretched his limbs. "I'm turning in."

"I'll be right behind you," Fin said. These two particular partners were more than just working partners, but no one in their unit ever suspected a thing. They had an understanding and with the difficulties of their job, they needed to re-connect humanly like any other person.

They both needed someone that they could talk to about their day and to have someone there to fully understand the stresses that they were under. On this night they just cuddled together, holding on and wondering just what the next path was for Elliot and his Doctor.

----------

**END**

(…i…) I know nothing about the Jewish faith, but have always had the impression that they do not drink all that much alcohol. If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong, so just enjoy the rest of the story.

**Author's Note:** Watch for the Sequel "Dragon Inheritance"


End file.
